WORTH IT?
by just-my-addicted-little-self
Summary: Amy is a young girl moving to La Push after she found herself rejected by her best friend. What will she find there? Could there be someone who makes life better? Someone who is worth another try?
1. arriving in La Push

**WORTH IT???**

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for finding your way to this little story. But I have to warn you, it is a lot of fluff and sillyness with a cherry on top! ;)

I still hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!!!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I don't own any of the characters you might recognize! (Amy is mine though, yay^^ )

**ARRIVING IN LA PUSH**

"_Here's a piece of advice:_

_let go when you're hurting too much,_

_give up when love isn't enough,_

_and move on when things are not like before_

_for merely there is someone out there_

_who will love you even more"_

Being rejected does not make you feel particularly good about yourself. No, to be honnest being rejected only makes you feel really crappy about yourself.

And right now, Amy was definately feeling like the last crap... that morron that used to call himself her best friend, had not only laughed her straight into the face when she had confessed to him that she had fallen for him. No, he had also told every single one of their friends making her the biggest joke of their entire school... But worst of all, he suddenly ignored her completely.

The following few weeks were to be the hardest in her young life, all her friends ignoring her as well, random people pointing their fingers at her and breaking into fits of giggles when she entered a room... Yes, those few weeks had been Amy's personal hell on earth. Her entire world had been turned upside down in the very minute that she told her friend she felt more for him than just plain friendship. Having had it on her mind for a whole of two years, she eventually couldn't bear it any longer, so she came out with the truth. Telling your friend you like him shouldn't be such a bad thing – even if he wasn't feeling the same way. It shouldn't destroy everything... but unfortunatly it did. He kept avoiding her afterwards and there was nothing she could have done about it...

But now it was too late anway... For she seriously needed a break, Amy had asked her parents if she could visit her grandparents living near Seattle and therefore far away from her home – well it was her grandmother's sister [] and her husband so basically her great aunt but as she'd never gotten to know her actual grandparents she refered to them as her grandparents.

And here she was sitting on a plane towards the rainiest part of the entire country. A single tear escaped from underneath her eyelashes, slowly running down her pale cheek. Impatiently she wiped it away – at the age of nearly 18 you weren't supposed to cry over a stupid guy who had hurt you that much... neverless, the heart did not always obey the apprehension. That was life and life was never fair, let alone convinient or smooth. But hopefully life would be treating her more kindly in La Push, the little indian reservation where she was headed to...

ooOoo

Having survived most of the exhausting flight surrounded by grumpy old people and served by an annoyed cabin crew, Amy was all the more glad when the plane's wheels connected to solid ground again and the turbines went off. She took in a deep breath as if to steady herself for the following. Since the last time that she had visited La Push almost five years had passed. Surely not much had changed but not having seen her relatives in such a long time did make her a bit flustered. According to one of the few letters that were sent to her throughout the last years her great aunti's grandson, Sam, had gotten married and become a father. Maybe she could babysit for him and his wife as she wouldn't know anyone of the few teenagers there who she could hang out with. But before Amy's thoughts drifted off completely into the world of cute little babys, it was her turn to get out of the plane.

Walking over the landing field of Seattle's huge airport a light drizzl was welcoming her as if to reintroduce Amy to the rainy weather of the area.

She trailed behind the crowd that seemed to know their way around to the baggage claim area where she collected her red suitcase. Since red suitcases always seemed to come last, Amy was already running late when she continued to walk down the hallway until she reached the arrival area. The hardest part was still ahead of her – how would she ever find the person picking her up? If she at least knew who that person was... Her great aunt had only told her to look out for someone with the typical russet skin of the Quileute but she never mentioned whether she was coming herself or whether she was sending her grandson. Amy let her eyes wander over the people waiting behind the barrier. She was prepared to be waiting in the middle of the hall until someone arrived for her. Going through all the possibilities she had if noone ever turned up at the airport, her eyes suddenly stopped searching the crowd: there was a remarkably tall man - obviously waiting for someone – with the shiny black hair and the russet skin of the Quileute who looked somewhat familiar. This couldn't be her cousin Sam, could it? Though he remembered him to be tall, this man was just over towering everyone else... even in five years no normal person could coil up like this.

Having come to the conclusion that it was plainly impossible she was related to anyone that space-taking Amy meant to turn around, when the guy suddenly looked her straight in the eyes and started smiling. He carefully nudged the woman standing next to him so she would follow him over to where Amy had frozen still. Usually she would have laughed at how ridiculously small the normal-sized woman looked compared to this giant but she was too intimidated to even move out of the way to let the other passengers pass.

With two long strikes the guy had crossed the hall and was now standing right in front of Amy.

"Hey! You're Amy, right? I'm Sam, remember me?"

"Uhu" was all she managed to choke out still looking doumb founded at her cousin.

"Hey, honey! I'm Emily, Sam's wife" the young woman introduced herself pulling Amy into a quick but friendly hug, "are you ok? I know, it takes some getting used to his size but believe me, within days you won't even notice anymore. Did you have a good flight?" Amy was sure it would not only take some getting used to Sam's size but also to the scars distorting Emily's neverless beautiful face.

Emily kept making smalltalk while Sam let them to the car in the parking lot carrying Amy's suitcase as if it was lightweighted handbag.

ooOoo

After a four hours drive during which Amy had the chance to nap a bit, the three of them arrived in the little reservation at the ocean. The drizzle had stopped for now but the clouds still wouldn't clear away. The car came to a hold in front of a tiny white painted house out of wood similar to the ones in the neighborhood. Its door opened and Amy was happier than she had expected to be at the sight of her grandmother's sister. She flung herself into the embrace like a little child.

Then [] let her family inside to have an early dinner. As much as Amy was delighted by Sam and Emily's baby son as much was she nauseated by the amount and the manner in which her cousin shoved tonns of food into him. She had never seen anything like this and did not wish to witness it again any time soon. Right then she would have declared anyone insane who had told her that within days she wouldn't be minding it anymore... But apart from that, she was having a nice enough time with everyone. They seemed to click right away as if they had only seen each another the other day.

Just a short time after dessert was eaten Sam and Emily excused themselves and headed off inviting Amy for brunch at their place the following morning. Having had an exhausting day she only unpacked her pyjamas, brushed her teeth and crashed on her new bed. It was the first night in months that she fell asleep without great trouble. So maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all, to spend some time away from home with the bad memories and all the pain. Maybe she could start over or at least enjoy the time that laid upon her in La Push.

###

So... what do you think?

Btw, the next chapter will be dedicated to the person who reviews first (even if it's a bad review...)! ^^ Anyway, if you noticed that my mother tongue's not english, tell me how to improve it, ok?

Hope to hear from all of you soon!!! Thx!!!


	2. meeting Embry

**A/N:** as promised I dedicate this chapter to my first two reviewers - I was so happy (ok, I was literally bouncing through the house^^) when I received them!!! Thank you so much!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own those wonderful characters... :( exept for Amy ;)

1. Chapter

**MEETING EMBRY**

„_the hardest part about growing up is letting go_

_of what you were used to_

_and moving on with something you're not"_

The gentle sound of rain falling softly on her window eventually woke Amy up. She had been asleep for around nine hours and was now well rested, as well rested as she hadn't been in weeks. She pushed her blanket out of the way, stretched her entire body luxuriously and eventually got up. Amy tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. But it wasn't neccessary to do so as her aunti Gloria was already up and moving around the house hoovering and dusting.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Did you rest fine?"

"Morning! Yeah, I actually did... how are you?"

"I'm good, honey." Gloria flashed her a loving smile, "Don't be late for brunch at Emily's or there won't be any food left"

"I'm not that hungry anyway..." Amy grinned back.

"However, you're too skinny, sweetheart, we better get some breakfast into you"

The girl looked down on herself. She had to fight hard the smile that was about to creap on her face, her aunt was one of those people who would still shove food into you even if you were already rolling out the front door.

"Umm, anyways, how do I get to Emily's? I mean, I don't know my way around, do I?" she changed the subject.

"True, I guess you don't... but you won't get lost – that's impossible! La Push is too small for even the worst orientated person on this earth to get lost", Gloria laughed jolly, "just walk down the road to the right, take the next turn left and then you're there, it's easy"

Not really trusting her own navigation skills, Amy took off. Too caught up in trying to remember the way she had totally forgotten to take an umbrella with her. Though avoiding the puddles on the muddy road, she couldn't even keep her feet dry. When she finally arrived at Sam and Emily's house Amy's jumper and shoes were soaked. She knocked at the door – well, at least it could not get any worse, right?

Far off! A huge teenaged boy answered the door. He wasn't as tall as Sam but still of a remarkable size, so was the muffin in his right hand.

"What'ya want?" he asked in between chewing.

"umm, sorry, is this Sam Uley's house?" Maybe she had taken a wrong turn...

"yeah, 'tiz...", his eyes widened, "you another imprint? Who's are you?"

Amy looked completely nescient at the guy.

"Colin, who is it?" she then heard Emily call from inside the house.

"It's me, Amy", the young girl offered feeling the more and more annoyed the longer she was standing outside in the rain, "I can come back later if it's a bad time..."

"Nonsense" Emily appeared, "come in, come in! Colin, move for crying out loud, don't be so impolite! Amy must think you ain't any manners..."

As Amy entered the house, she was immediatly in a better mood. It was like a déjà-vu, a place she immediately recognised though she had never been there before, it was warm, smelled wonderfully and was... kind of crowded. What was going on? The entire ground floor was filled up by about a dozen over-sized guys. The tiny cottage looked like it was on the edge to bursting.

A smile lit on Emily's scarred face "these are the guys. They... umm, work with Sam. Let me introduce you" and so she began. Walking through the living room and the kitchen, she listed name after name pointing at boy after boy – some of them still very young teenagers although they all were uncommenly large. When she was done, she observed everyone closely as if she was looking for something in particular. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders saying "Seth is still working with Sam and Embry will be here soon..." Amy could not grasp what it was but here was definatly something strange about this not so little gathering.

After helping Emily finish cooking and setting up the table, Amy's cloths had dried fully. Not wanting to be a burden, she had declined to take any of Emily's.

The young girl was ordered to choose her food first. Noone seemed offended so she took a bit.

"Are you sure, that'll be enough for you? You know these lads can eat..." Emily smiled smugly, like a mother bragging with her child's first few steps on its own.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she smiled back.

"Okay", the older woman's grin widened, "guys, come on, the food is ready!"

Within seconds – Amy could not even have blinked or she would have missed everything – they were all gathered around the big table shoving huge amounts of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes into their mouths.

Over the noise they made she barely noticed that the front door opened and closed again. If it had not been for the sudden interruption of the feast she would not have caught it at all. Two pairs of heavy steps drew closer to the kitchen, the noise followed by Sam himself and another guy. Sam placed a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead who playfully accused him: "I thought you had one of the lads pick her up this morning – she was all soaked as she had wandered about the place for ages until she found it..."

"Umm, Emily... I did not...", Amy tried to say but Sam cut her off laughing "never mind, Emy's just teasing... But I should have send you someone, it was rude of me not to think of it... Sorry!" Amy looked dumbfounded at him. The Sam she had known as a kid would have never apologized for anything that insignificant.

"No, I wasn't..." but even Emily could not hide her grin.

"oh, ok" Amy blushed slightly. She did not like being in the middle of the attention as she was right there. The opening of the door saved her from any further bickering on her cost. And then the last one of this weird gathering, most likely the Embry guy, entered the kitchen "Hey, any food left?"

He was of average size compared to the other group members, but his slightly longer, slightly curlier dark brown hair and the kind eyes in his symetric but manly face let him differ from everyone else. Amy's heart seemed to stop and then qicken up to doubled pace. She had never seen anyone as handsome as this young man.

Hoping noone would notice her reddened face she decided to look down on her plate again until she would be officially introduced but in that instant his eyes met hers. His gaze was so intense it made an ice cold feeling ripple down her spine.

For one moment, everything was quiet. It seemed as if the world had come to a hold. Amy had never experienced something like this before. It was completly frightening, but the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her.

The sudden laughter and screams made her twitch and return to reality. She saw the guys - still rejoicing - go back to eating and heard Emily say "I knew it, I knew it" over and over again. Felling utterly lost with her feeling of confusion Amy looked for someone to explain the sudden outburst of happiness to her. As everyone else seemed to be celebrating, she found her eyes locked with Embry's once more...

"What just happened...?" she tried to mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in a conspicuously innocent tone from her right, " let's get back to having brunch or Embry and I will be starving later on..." he trailed off, leading Embry to the table where they started to eat. Throughout the entire meal, Embry's eyes would find hers until someone would distract him on purpose breaking their gazing at each other.

Amy eventually found back to her rhythm so she could chatt and laugh with Emily and the others. But it was different now, as if her heart was beating on another cadence, as if her blood was pumping way faster through her veins. Even though she was still the same person, the world around her had changed, colors, sounds everything was more intensive. Or was it her, had she changed?

###

Ok? good? bad? better or worse than the first one? Let me know, please! :D

(btw, from the next chapter onwards I like the story more^^ with these two chapters I only wanted to introduce the characters to you, now the story can develope^^)


	3. stalking!

**A/N: **Hey!!! Thank you all so much for those lovely reviews!!! (Keep them coming, btw^^) I' so excited that you seem to like my little story - and I really hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. In my head it sounded like so much fun but I can only hope that I managed to write it funny, too...

**Disclaimer:** nope, exept for Amy I don't own anyone... how sad^^

2. Chapter

**STALKING**

„_Stalking is such an ugly word__,_

_I prefer obsessively shadowing"_

Three days had passed since that memorable brunch at Emily's place and Amy could not think of anything else than this Embry guy. What happened? She still had not got the slightest clue for Emily would wrap herself into silence and only give her cryptical looks whenever she mentioned Sam and his friends, Embry in particular...

Amy had spent a lot of time at Emily's minding her baby son, learning how to cook – for some reason Emily thought it was neccessary for the young girl to know – or just chatting away about nothing and everything. But she had never run into Embry again. Sometimes one of the other guys would be hanging about the place, dropping by for dinner or picking up Sam. However, the one person she always hoped to run into – though Amy would never admit it, not even to herself – didn't show.

It was as if his existence had been erased from her life. At the thought, Amy's stomach seemed to double over making her feel sick, suddenly her surroundings were not as colorful as before, life stopped having a reason.

Her eyes were searching for a hold as if she was about to drown in the swirl of her emotions. When Emily - while feeding her son - looked at the young girl across the table, she nearly got a heart attack at how white Amy's face was, as if every bit of blood had been drained off it.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Emily asked worried.

"...uhu..." Having Emily's hand waving in front of her face made Amy snap out of the black hole she had fallen into. Slowly returning back to reality she could only wonder about what had her so miserable all of a sudden. It surely wasn't the perspective of not seeing that stranger again, that gorgeous stranger with the curly hair, the manly chin, the steely muscles and the endlessly kind eyes... Okay, maybe it had to do something with him, but she would not allow herself to fall for some random guy she did not even know – maybe he had a girlfriend or was even married, he did look old enough to be married. Anyway, she would control her feelings this time. Having been hurt that recently by aguy not returning her feelings made Amy extra careful.

"Yeah, I am..." she croaked to soothe the older woman that had welcomed her so lovingly in La Push where she did not know anyone her own age.

Before Emily could start interrogating her on what had just happened, they heard the door swung open. A pair of heavy footsteps entered the kitchen. Expecting it to be Sam, Amy did not look up and therefore was entirely taken aback when she recognised the rusky, sandpaper-like voice of Embry Call great them.

"Hey Emily, how are you?", he lifted the baby up in the air making faces to get it to laugh. He succeeded almost immediatly. Then he looked at Amy flashing her his most dazzling smile "Hey Amy" the way he said her name made her shiver. If it had not been for the little boy pulling Embry's hair and demanding his attention, she would have once more lost her sanity in the depths of his eyes.

"Embry, why don't you take Amy for a walk on the beach? I hadn't got the chance to show her around that much... Besides, I think she needs some fresh air anyway..."

"Sure" the shrug of his shoulders would have seemed very nonchalant to anyone who did not know him but Emily knew better – the thought of being alone with his imprintee for the first time was giving him goose bumps, making his inards tighten together and sending adrenaline rush after adrenaline rush through his veins.

On his way out, he stopped at the doorway waiting for Amy to get up and walk over to him so they could continue together. Stepping outside a harsh wind brushed over her face and made her teeth chatter for a second. Embry was almost immediately at her side. There seemed to be heat radiating off his barely dressed body. In fact, he was only wearing jeans cut offs just like the first time she had met him.

"Are you not freazing?" Amy adressed him disbelieving.

"Umm... not really. You know, there's probably something wrong with my blood circulation. I can't really explain it...yet"

Since he seemed, as he did not want to go further into detail, Amy did not push him.

"So, where are we headed to?"

"To 'first beach', it's my second favourite spot in all La Push. When it's not raining we have bonfires down there. By the way, we'll held one next Saturday, you should come. It'll be fun!"

"I'd love to" Amy replied simply.

They kept on walking until the ground got sandier and the finally stood on 'first Beach'.

"It's breathtaking" she whispered.

Embry looked at her astonished "Who the hell uses words like 'breathtaking'?"

"I do" out of a sudden impulse she stook out her tongue and started running towards the water laughing wildly. She had not felt as free as right then and there on the open stormy beach with some halfnaked stranger in a long time. Sensing Embry close up to her easily with long strikes adrenaline kicked in causing her to run even faster. She eventually could not keep it up any longer, playfully breaking down on the ground, doubling over with laughter. Embry fell down on his knees next to her offering her his arm for support so she would not be fully laid on the cold sand. He cheerfully joined her outburst of happiness. They stayed in that position for quite a while laughing their heads off for no reason.

ooOoo

The two of them had spent the rest of the afternoon together at 'first beach' talking about their lives, exchanging funny childhood anecdotes and randomly bursting into fits of giggles as if they had known each other since the beginning of time and space.

From that day onwards, Embry would a dozen times a day accidently cross Amy's way, run into her at the store, turn up at Emily's for no reason other than being served huge meals – not that there was food at his own place – or drop by something at her aunti's. Everytime her eyes would fall upon his over-sized, muscular figure, her heart would promptly beat faster, her entire body start to prickle, the corner of her mouth pull up into an adoring smile. Amy could count on Embry showing up when she least expected him. He always took time to talk to her, take her on a ride in his car, or ask her on a walk. His unpredictability made each day an adventure.

While purchasing the goods her aunt had told her to she once again got lost in her thoughts of the keen guy that had quickly become her closest friend in the reservation. Being entirely oblivious to her immediate surroundings she triped over a bag of dried fruits lying on the ground. Purely unable to prevent herself from falling embarrassingly on the ground, she could only hope for a miracle to happen. Never actually having believed in miracles Amy was all the more surprised when a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her back upright. Looking up to her saviour she was indulged by Embry's all too generous smirk.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked indignantly as she would never admit how thankful she was at that moment.

"Well, stalking is such an ugly word..." he began with a gamy waggling of his eyebrows. Seeing her facial expression break down into pieces leaving nothing behind but a puzzled look on her beautiful face, Embry started laughing so hard he had to let go of her until he had fully calmed down again. Then he almost instantly took Amy's caddy and helped her finish off the shopping flashing her a smirk from time to time while she pretended not to notice his existence.

Afterwards he gave her a ride home so she would not spread her groceries over the road leading to her house. Arriving in front of her aunti's house, she got out of the car as majestically as possible still disregarding Embry who waved at her and drove off laughing heartly.

Amy still could not decide whether to appreciate his help or to hate him for showing up in what had been such a mortifying moment for her. It seemed as if he always walked in on her when she embarrassed herself completely in front of everyone like just there in the store.

Though it had only been a random question that had popped into her head the minute he unexpectedly saved her - once more - she now started to wonder if there was something true about it. Was he really stalking her? Not that she thought herself special enough for someone to stalk her... But what if he did?

No, no way... However even if he did – as impossible as it sounded – she would not want him to stop. Was that crazy?

###

Well, readers, is it?^^ Let me know, what you think, please!!! *puppy eyes*


	4. telling the truth

**A/N:** Thanks so much for our reviews!!! Keep it up :D Here we go - the truth, kinda scary :S or not...^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the werewolves :( or any recognizable characters!

4. Chapter

**TELLING THE TRUTH...**

„_the truth comes out is one of the fundamental rules of time_

_and when it comes out,_

_it can set you free_

_or end everything you fought so hard for"_

It was Friday night. Amy had changed her outfit over a dozen times until she finally settled for a plain pair of jeans and a jumper. She had secretly hoped Embry would pick her up as it was him who asked her to the bonfire. But she was once again collected by Emily and Sam. Trying not to show her disappointment Amy faked a smile and got into the car. Every fife seconds Emily would check on the young girl who was completely oblivious to it, turning in her seat and then look at Sam knowingly.

After a short drive the three of them arrived at 'First Beach'. Amy could see the guys, all these over-sized young men, moving about the place and getting the bonfire going. Some girls were there as well getting the food all set up, and a few elders. This was quite an unsual mix of people she found. It seemed more lke a family gathering. She took a deep breath and followed after Sam and Emily.

"Amy, you know the guys" Emily adressed the younger girl standing behind her feeling left out "I want to introduce you to the others", took her by the hand and headed towards the girls.

"Everyone, this is Amy!" she said as if no further explanation was necessary. "Amy, these are Kim, Jared's financée; Rachel, Jacob's sister and Paul's grilfriend – you can imagine what we have to deal with" she added smirking, then went on listing some other names which Amy almost immediately forgot again.

When Emily was introducing her to Billy Black, two guys appeared from under the trees. Embry had arrived. Amy finally felt at ease there on the beach surrounded by strangers - nice strangers, that be granted, but neverless strangers. Her world seemed complete again. Her heart skipped a beat and continued at a much higher pace. Her face turned bright red, luckily the night was invading the place and covering it up. Amy still had the feeling that everyone's eyes were on her when Embry came up and embraced her holding on just a little too long for it to be entirely casual.

"Insulted anyone lately?" he mocked refering to their meeting earlier on.

Amy looked around, anywhere but into his gorgeous eyes, searching for a neutral subject to talk about. Suddenly everyone's face was lit by a smile as if they had understood Embry's question both acoustically as well as regarding content.

Sue Clearwater saved her from answering as she announced that the food was ready. They settled around the fire. They consumed a huge amount of hot dogs, steaks and sandwiches in what seemed to be their usual manner of eating. When they were finished, Billy Black started to tell the old legends of the Quileute tribe. They all seemed to know them but still enjoy it a lot. Emily's pen flew over the page, scribbling down the stories. Every now and then, someone would glance at Amy checking her reaction on what she heard. But she did not notice. Embry had pulled her nearer and nearer until she was finally curled into his side. Both of them savoring it too much than to pay attention to the others.

ooOoo

When Billy Black eventually finished his legends, Amy had dozen off in Embry's embrace. Lovingly, he smiled down at her face that was framed by her light brown hair glistering in the fire's shine. He started to rise slowly craddling her into his arms. Though he tried hard not to wake her, Amy yawned and began to twinkle.

"Huuu..." she lowly mouthed.

Holding her with one arm, Embry traced her delicate facial features with his finger.

"Are the tales over yet?" Amy pleasurably streched; in order to not drop her Embry slid down the tree again which he had been leaning on throughout the evening.

"Yeah, they are. Billy is after leaving us to enjoying ourselves - as he put it" he grinned.

"Oh" she looked taken by surprise "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep... Don't think it was boring – just so much to take in, at some stage I just got really tired... Did I miss a lot?"

"Nah, nothing that you couldn't hear at the next bonfire... if you care to join us again?"

"Of course, I'd love to come again..." Amy pulled herself up now her body facing his, but did not dare to look him straight in the eyes, "...if you want me to..."

Embry tenderly lifted her chin up to him, his tomb caressing her cheek "more than everything else in the entire world!" His frank statement made her blush slightly.

"Ok, well, then I'll come again, I guess..." she managed to choke out nervously running her hand through her hair. She had never learned to flirt properly, so she did not now how to react, how to handle it when he so obviously did flirt with her.

Both smiling timidly and looking on the ground rather than into each other's eyes, they kept sitting under the tree for a while, their bodies barely touching. Having been so close before, it now made them shy and unsure how to go on. Eventually Embry reached for her hand and entwined their fingers again. He just could not stand not being tangent to her. His daringness was immediately rewarded by the beautiful smile gracing her face.

As he was determined to tell her the truth tonight, Embry bent down and when he whispered into her ear, his lips were almost touching it. "Would you like to go on a walk?"

Amy's head went blank, the only thing she could concentrate on were his soft lips brushing against the tip of her ear. Involuntarily she shivered, not because of the chiliness on the beach – in fact there seemed heat to be radiating off of Embry's body, as usual – but because he was that close. She managed a quick nod which instantly made his nose graze her earlobe.

He helped her up silently very pleased with himself. His being that close-by seemed to dazzle her. He could hear her heart beat erratically, and thought he felt her blood pump through her veins frantically.

They took to strolling at the shore/waterside. Holding hands Amy was fully content with the situation and wished for it to never stop. But as lifes goes, it was to come to an all too soon end. When they were out of hearing distance, Embry paused. Though he was frightened to hell, he would tell her. He had to do it sooner or later anyway, right than was as good as any other time.

"Amy" his breathing hitched "Amy, I wanted to tell you something."

She froze. This did not sound promising. "What is it?"

Instead of replying to her question Embry took her other hand as well and asked a counterquestion. "What do you thing about those stories you heard tonight?"

"Umm, I dunno... I like them, I guess. It's not that they are real but just the imagination of some wolves protecting the tribe against all evil is kind of nice... don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is... But wouldn't you be afraid of them?"

"Sure as hell I would be. I'd be freaking out... I've never been big on dogs or wolves or anything like that, puppies - yes, but grown up dogs - no, thanks... So it's good those are only tales parents use to tell their children to be good..." She waved it off quickly.

Embry felt as if his heart was cracking but he made one last attempt.

"Well, you know, these wolves are not really wild animals... They are rather men who bound their spirits to another form. They are completely save, they would never ever hurt you..." He ranted when Amy's eyes got wide.

"Embry, do you believe in those legends?" she asked quietly.

He raised his eyes to look her full in the face. "Yes, I do."

A shocked smile appeared on her face. "You're kidding me, right?" But in the same second she said it out loud, she suddenly realised he was not. He was completely honnest. "But why? I mean, I think it's cute that you honnor your tribe's stories but isn't this a bit extreme...?"

"Because I... Oh, Amy, please promise me you won't freak out! I know this is hard on you but... but I believe in those legends because I know they are true. I know this because it happens to me. I phase into a wolf every now and then, it's part of who I am..." He had been down right honnest, blurting out the truth, maybe a bit too honnest, a bit too quick. "I don't want to pressure you but I needed you to know... Amy?"

Her expression had gone from amazement, to suspicion and finally to complete shock when she read in his face that he was not telling a joke, or a lie for that matter. She could literally feel the blood withdraw from her face leaving it as pale as the moon.

"I need to sit down for a moment"

This could not be real. She had to be in some kind of weird dream... a nightmare probably. But Amy could feel Embry next to her, holding her hand, warming her with his abnormal body heat, looking at her frightened. It all fell into place. Her intelligence told her to leave, to run as fast as she could to get away from this freak, this insane and maybe dangerous freak. But her feeling assured her that she would never be as save as right there with Embry, this gentle and caring man who turned into a giant wolf.

"Is that the reason you're so hot?" It was the first thing that had popped into her mind. She instantly blushed a deep red when she figured how it must have sounded for him.

"I... I didn't mean... I..." her voice trailed off embarrassed.

Embry muffled a laugh, grinning widely. "I'd say so, yes"

"Oh, ok..."

"Amy?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you think? What do you think about me turning into a wolf?"

###

I always found it hard to write about Amy's reation o the news... how did you like it?

Happy New Year :D


	5. complicating life

4. Chaper

**COMPLICATING LIFE**

„_Stop planing your life_

_and let it plan itself._

_Quit trying__ to find the perfect boy_

_And let him find you._

_If you don't want drama,_

_Don't talk shit._

_Things are only as complicated_

_As you make them."_

Embry lay on his bed in the early morning hours. He was as awake as possible. Sleep just would not overcome him. His mind was filled with images of Amy and worries. Primarily with worries. His soulmate had not called since he dropped her off at her aunt's house after the bonfire. That was 31 hours ago.

_#Flashback#_

"_What do you think? What do you think about me turning into a wolf?"_

_..._

"_It's cool I guess..." she did not sound quite convinced herself. Amy's voice was edgy. She would not look Embry straight in the eyes._

"_Umm... okay, maybe I'm not that cool with it... but you've got to understand, it's huge! Not everyone does that and I certainly didn't expect it... But I promise, I'm trying to be cool with it... honnestly" her voice trailed off._

_Embry's heart ached. He had overburdened her. He had been to quick. What if he had ruined it all? What if Amy couldn't be cool with it? What if she now was grossed out by him? What if she'd leave him?_

"_Umm, Embry, can you drop me home, please. I need to think... I guess"_

_#Flachback over#_

He had given her a ride home on which she had been very silent. She had told him she would call when she was ready.

He really wanted to give her as much space and time as she wanted. He was worried about their barely existing relationship, their uncertain future. So he ran double shifts for Sam. It had one good effect: the others enjoyed themselves immensely as they were off duty. But what Embry wanted it to do, namely get his head off of Amy and make him tired enough to sleep, did not work. He found himself pounding about her all the time.

Sighning he got up. He would ask Sam if he could patrol for him again. Since the vampires had left after the battle against the Volturi, there was not much of a need to go on patrol but the pack kept it up as not to get lazy and unfit. Though he, in fact, had joined Jacob's pack Embry would still go on patrol for both of the pack's after Jacob and Leah left for different reasons. The packs were mostly back to normal exept the fact that Embry did not share his mind with Jared, Paul, Colin, Brady or Sam any longer. It was easier but did not keep them from being a big family. He put on a pair of cut off jeans and jogged over to Sam's.

Without knocking, he entered. Not one of the werwolves ever knocked or asked for permission to enter. They had adopted Emily as their pack mother for Sam was already their leader from the beginning on. Embry would never see Jacob, his childhood friend, as a father figure, especially when said alpha was strictly against using his status. And two-year-old Nessie, though she looked older, was not very motherly either, seeing she did not even life near-by but somewhere in Alasca. Embry smiled at the thought of his friends. He missed them.

Being caught up in his train of thoughts he admistered too late that Sam wasn't in and Emily not alone in the house. She had company. Embry froze still when he recognized the sweet scent and voice of the one person that now was the centre of his universe. He was sure, they had already noticed him so he continued to the kitchen.

"Honey, do not make it any more complicated as it already is..." He heard Emily mutter qickly before he reached the room.

"Morning... Amy, what are you doing here?" his eyes narrowed in on her expecting an angry outburst. Why was he so nervous around her? When he saw Emily frown, he noted that he might have sounded quite rude.

"I mean... I mean not that I'm not happy to see you... I was just taken by surprise..." he stumbled "I meant to give you space you know, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything..." well, that definately did not sound rude but cheesy. As Amy did not attempt to answer, his gaze flickered to Emily who was no longer sitting in her chair. When had she left the room? It was new to Embry that his senses did not register anything besides the young girl.

He hunkered down next to her chair, his left hand slowly brushed Amy's hair from her face and tenderly lifted her chin so he could see her into the eyes. It was rather reflexive than planned, he just had to know what was wrong. She looked so unsure, so vulnerable. Her cheeks were slightly wet from the tears she seemed to have cried earlier on, her hands clenched around a cup of tea on the table.

Following his instincts, Embry swiftly shifted her so she came to sit on his lap. He fondled her hair, desperately trying to comfort her.

"Amy, sweetheart, what's wrong? What did I do? Talk to me, please..."

She snuffled quietly. "I'm sorry, Embry"

"Don't be... It's all right. Just tell me!" Reassuring her he suddenly did not feel very confident himself if everything actually was all right. What was she sorry for? She had no reason...

"Embry, I'm sorry... I really am... it's just, I did not plan for this to happen. I'm just so scared..."

That was blow in the stomach. She was scared of him, of what he was, she could not be with him because he scared her... "You're scared of us, of me..." he choked out.

Amy finally met his eyes. "No, I'm not scared of you. I'm scared for you" she took a deep breath, sat up and explained "I'm scared for you, for all of you, because whatever you face, whatever you protect the people from. It could greatly injure you and I don't want you to get hurt." She sighed "I'm also scared for the tribe, for the people that you protect. What if you fail? Who would protect them then? They are in danger and don't even know it!" Amy looked at him as if she tried to will him with her eyes only to understand. "And I'm scared for you, Embry... If I understood correctly, you got bound to me. But what if you don't want that anymore, what if it only is the wolf inside you? What if you find another, more beautiful, more intelligent girl... and want to get rid of me...?"

He looked at her, taken aback. Embry had to try real hard not to laugh at her.

"You do know, how pathetic that sounded, right? Amy, you are my life! Even if I weren't a werwolf, I would have still fallen for you! You cannot plan these things. I do not see any other girl beside you. There is noone who could possibly be more beautiful or intelligent than you – you are perfect! Perfect for me and I cannot life without you! I would never ever leave you! You have to know this, so don't be afraid, all will be fine! No one will get hurt, neither we nor the people nor you! I promise!"

Jeez, since when was he so mushy? He searched in her eyes for a reaction, blushing slightly. Why was it so hot in that small kitchen? Was it his body temperature or rather his embarrassment for being that straight and putting himself out there, bare and vulnerable?

But then she smiled. Smiled like he had never seen her do before. It seemed too big for her face. Pure joy was beaming at him. This had to be the feeling one gets while standing right under the sun in the zenith, but a million times better. It warmed him from the inside. His heart wanted to burst out of happiness.

_Bang_

They both twitched involuntarily. The door had flown open. Paul and Jared rushed in scrapping and racing each other to the table, followed by Kim and Rachel. Embry sighed deeply and cursed under his breath, his head sinking thoughtlessly on Amy's shoulder who giggled at the sight of those huge guys acting like children. When they saw Embry and his imprint sitting there in the small kitchen they immediately stopped their bickering, leering at them.

Saving Amy any kind of embarrassment, Emily appeared out of nowhere with Sam and their son. "Who wants breakfast?" she winked at Amy.

Soon the little kitchen was filled with chatter and laughter. Embry had held Amy on his lap as Emily announced she did not need any help. Secretly rejoicing, the young girl let it happen.

Seth was the first one of the others to arrive, walking into the room, he let out a grown that was sure to be heard by everyone. "Honnestly, people, give me a break..." a disgusted look came on his face when he eyed Kim and Jared making out as if they were alone "really, now only Quil needs to come and I'll throw up" he dropped on a chair with a loud thud. The others just laughed at his expression but did not mind his lame accusation.

"Just look at them" he kept fretting "she's pregnant, can he not get his hands off her?!" They all knew how hard it was on Seth; he was the only one of the original werewolves who had not imprinted yet. He felt left out and treated unfairly. In his eyes, his lack of imprinting made him one of the youngsters, the kids as they called Collin and Brady.

"Anyway, girls" Rachel piped up snickering "we have to get going or the shops will be closed by the time we get to Port Angles" that was plenty exaggerated but still worked as it got Kim to stop, straighten her hair and climb off Jared's lap.

In the doorway Emily turned around "Amy, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

The girl looked flabbergasted "Me?"

"Of course, we're having a girls' day out, shopping and backbiting about these guys here" she grinned cheerfully "Did I not tell you? I sorted it out with your aunt yesterday, you're allowed to come"

Amy looked from Emily to Embry as if to ask permission, she did not know herself why exactly she did that. It just felt right for him to have a say in this.

"Sure, go ahead, enjoy yourself! I'll see you when you get back, ok?" he smiled.

"Ok! Be safe" and with that she hopped on the floor, walked past Emily and followed the others out. When she opted out of the house, she heard Embry adress Emily "Take care of her!"

Amy would have gone balistic if someone else had said that, treating her as if she was a little child that needed to be watched. However, the way Embry said it, made her knees go mellow, her heartbeat quicken up and it gave her the heebie-jeebies. But it felt good, Amy liked that she seemed to be his. Suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach. A smile spread across her face.

###

okay, what do you think?^^

btw, I was told Amy would behave a lot like Bella... I didn't intend to write her that way...^^


	6. feeling passion

**A/N:** Remember I told you this fiction was „a lot of fluff, a bit of sillyness with a cherry on top"? Well, here comes the sillyness!^^ (either you'll hate it or you'll love it, but I decided to take the risk...) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters... sad but true!^^

6. Chapter

**FEELING PASSION**

"_I believe in love, lust, sex & romance,_

_I do(n't) want everything_

_To add up to the perfect equation._

_I want a mess & chaos._

_I want someone to go crazy,_

_Out of his mind for me._

_I want to feel passion, heat and madness"_

It was a sunny day – measured by what was common for the peninsula Olympic. The four girls arrived in Port Angles about noon. During the three-hour-drive Amy found out that Rachel was very kind and Kim rather loud and boastful but neverthless friendly.

With her leading the way, they hit the shops. Though she barely showed yet, she wanted to go shop for maternity dresses and baby stuff. Emily and Amy strolled behind. Too caught up in their conversation about what to get for lunch, the two of them suddenly found themselves standing in a shop selling lingerie.

"Umm, Kim, I thought you meant a different kind of maternity dresses..." Emily mouthed abashed. Said woman turned around with a sly grin on her face but before she could answer, Rachel teased her "Yeah, Kim, I can't believe you're still having wild sex with Jared – it's gross! You're pregnant for crying out loud. Can you not think about what you are doing to your poor baby?"

"I rather think about what I'm doing to my very handsome husband... You know I believe sex makes a relationship work better" Rachel's eyes widened in shock, then they both started giggling so hard that nearly everyone on the entire shop eyed them suspiciously.

"Honnestly, watch yourselves!" Emily interrupted as dignified as possible "Amy's just a child, she shouldn't hear the two of you ranting about your _private_ life!"

"Oh, Emily, come on, you know how much this is not private..." now it was Rachel's turn to smirk at her.

As the three older women kept bickering each other, Amy's head seemed to refuse processing what she just heard, did they say... With bright red ears she approached Emily.

"Honey, you ok? We can leave in a second. If you want you can wait outside"

"No, it's not that... it's just that... Did they just say... Does it mean, umm, that... let's say, Kim does _it_ with Jared, Paul will know and tell Rachel?"

Emily hesitated "I suppose it does..." she seemed embarrassed. At once, Amy's entire face turned red.

"Hey, why is 'Bambi' so flushed?" Kim and Rachel had rejoined them.

"What were you talking about?" Kim dug deeper.

"Kim, what else can you talk about among all this lingerie?!" Rachel responded viciously. Kim definately had a bad influence on her.

"Uhu" she smirked "you mean, she and Embry are that far? And at the same time she lokks so very innocent..."

"Maybe, and now she is wondering who else knows about it... Right, honey?"

"Stop it, now!" Emily all but screamed. "She did not do it with Embry" her eyes flickered to the embarassent girl for confirmation "full stop!" then continued "and, Amy, neither Kim nor Rachel will know about it when it happens in_ the far-off _future. Embry is in a different pack than Paul and Jared – long story" she added when she saw a confused look creaping up on Amy's face "so, don't get all stressed out!" She smiled contently. Emily thought she had saved the problem.

"But Quil and Seth will know and Jacob – they are easy to crack, no worries, we'll know" an evil grin shot on Kim's face, how much she enjoyed teasing someone else as it had always been her who was made fun of for Jared could not take his hands off of her. So she cheerfully kept going "You know, Amy, you're one of us now, I'll lend you some of my lingerie if you tell me beforehand."

"Ha, you mean, there are some that didn't get shreded to pieces?" Rachel bickered "Amy, I'll lend you some of mine – let's hope for your sake, Embry isn't as harsh on your clothes as Jared"

"Let her off the hook already, girls! She's only seventeen – it will take _ages _until Embry dares that kind of stuff with Sam's little cousin!"

"Only second cousin..." Kim muttered.

"You know how these things go, Emily... heat and passion..." Rachel said under her breath. But after a while they let go of it. Amy calmed down again. In the end all of them could spend a nice day shopping for actual baby stuff.

ooOoo

Having had a better time than expected the girls returned home in the late evening. As it was already dark outside, her aunt was giving Amy crap about not calling and coming home after curfew. That had put quite a damper on her good mood.

She had been having such a great day because once Kim and Rachel stopped teasing they turned out to be really nice. Amy had never been on a girl's day before and was even the more grateful for those three to take her in on their women secrets and all. She knew that Claire, the little kid Quil had imprinted on, and Nessie, of who she had not heard a lot yet, were not included to that degree, probably because of their age but she still liked the feeling of being at least the tiniest bit worth it.

Amy closed the door behind her. She undressed quickly, brushed her teeth and got into bed. When she was about to switch off the light, she heard a low knock on her window. What was that? Her heart picked up pace.

Amy approached the window carefully and opened it, her heart now racing in her chest.

"Amy?" she instantly relaxed and opened the window fully, she would recognize this voice anywhere.

"Embry? What are you doing in the backyard that late?"

"I told you I'd see you when you got back. Can I come up?"

"My aunt is kinda pissed with me, so I doubt she'd let you..."

"She doesn't have to know" she could hear the smile in his voice. While Amy was still trying to figure out a way, how to get Embry upstairs, he had already climed the nearest tree. "Move inside a bit, sweeti" and with a leap and a low thud he suddenly stood in front of her.

"I missed you" Embry pulled her into a tight hug. It felt so good, if she was to choose she would never let him go. But as life goes, he all too soon, took a step back and grinned at her "So, how was your day?"

"It was good, thank you. The girls are really nice. Umm, do you wanna sit?" she gestured around the room. It was tiny and exept for the bed there was no facility to sit on. When Embry's eyes fell on the bed, she blushed slightly.

"Were you already asleep?" he asked uneasy.

"No, not really... I was about to switch off the lights... But it doesn't matter – don't go!" Oh, had she really said that out loud? The red on her face deepened. Then she felt his hand curl around her face, his fingers caressing her hot cheek. "Ok, I won't then." He led her to the bed, sat down comfortably and placed her on his lap.

"So, you liked Kim and Rachel?"

"Yup, they were nice enough... But I still like Emily best!"

Not taking her hint on changing the issue, Embry dug deeper as he knew that his wolf-brother's imprints could be bitchy at times and he overheard Emily indicate something to Sam. But when he had entered the kitchen, she immediately switched to a different topic.

"And Rachel and Kim have not teased you in some way? Or tried to make you feel intimidated or embarrassed?"

"Umm... no?" It was more like a question than an answer.

"Amy?!"

"Well, yeah, ok... they did try... and succeeded" she flushed madly at the memory.

"Tell me" he stressed tenderly.

And she did. How easily he had her melt and obey to his every question.

"They... well, we went into a shop that sold... umm, lingerie" if he had not seen it for himself Embry would not have believe it was possible that she blushed an even deeper red.

"Hey, sweetheart, don't be embarrassed – I know what they are like." He nudged her affectionately.

"They kept going on about, eh, Kim and Jared were still having... umm, well, were still doing it" she heard him hiss under his breath "and then they started teasing me, if we would... eh, be that close yet and stuff like that..."

In order not to have to face this quite frightening topic he asked "umm, 'stuff like that'?"

"Yeah, they were like 'Amy, I'll lend you my lingerie...' you know..."

Ok, not that Embry would not like the perspective of Amy not wearing much more than underwear, but it was way too early to think about it. She was only seventeen and they did not know each other for such a long time... But was seventeen really too young? He, himself, was only a few years older... 'Cut it out, it's not time yet' he scolded himself quietly. He stroke her hair absent minded.

"Embry, what are you thinking?" Amy had an uneasy egde to her voice. Had she been too honnest?

"I'll kick their asses" he growled without realizing he said it aloud. A slight tremple traveled through his body.

"No, Embry, no, don't! They were nice enough afterwards. It really is not a big deal!"

He looked at her doubtful. But how could he ever deny her anything? "Ok, I won't" growling he stretched carefully, the trembling eased.

"Tell me about your day then, will you?" Amy tried to distract him.

ooOoo

They had been talking for hours until Amy was finally tired enough to go to sleep. Embry slid her under the blanket tucking her in as much as possible for she remainded sitting.

"Will I see you in the morning?" she asked dozily.

"You sure will" he tenderly smiled down at her. A smile graced her young face.

Acting on a sudden impulse Embry bent down and placed a soft peck on her forehead. She instantly froze. Then she raised her face towards him. Her eyes seemed to plead for another one. Or was it his imagination? He kneeled next to her bed. His left hand comforted her neck. His right stayed entwined with hers. His head bent forward again.

"Amy" he breathed "may I kiss you?" great for that one, the others would be giving him crap and calling him unmanly but he could not care less, when he saw her face lit with a nervous smile and a nod.

Embry softly placed his lips on her letting them linger longer than before on her face.

His lips felt so hot on hers. But they were heavenly soft at the same time. Amy wanted it to never end. Too soon for her liking he detached from her again looking her in the eyes. It was like she was drawn to him by a higher power. A sigh escaped her lips when she felt him deepen the kiss, his tongue gently streaking her lips. He drew closer; parted her lips and slide into her mouth. Her heart beat quickened; her sigh grew louder when his tongue started to playfully tease and dance around hers.

Even when he was gone a short time later, she could not stop thinking about the kiss, the feeling of him so near. Maybe Kim was right, maybe Amy wanted to feel passion and heat.

###

What do you think?^^

Btw, I didn't mean to make Kim (nor Rachel) sound nasty and bitchy, I just needed someone who would be childishly teasing, you know...^^


	7. deserving me

**A/N:** I stole a little bit from Twilight... still hoe you guys will like it! Do you know these stupid littlefights that turn into something huge for no reason? I thought Amy should have one of them... I'm so mean...^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilght...

6. Chapter

**DESERVING ME**

„_I'm selfish, impatient & a little insecure._

_I make mistake__s,_

_I'm out of control_

_& at times hard to handle._

_But if you can't handle me at my worst,_

_Then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best"_

A few days had passed since the night that Embry had kissed her for the first time. Now Amy awoke with a warm feeling in her stomach. It was warm enough outside, the sun shone through every window of the house. Life seemed to go really well these last few days. Embry and she had taken to a new level of their relationship. He would pick her up in the morning, they would spend the day at Sam and Emily's place, go for a walk on the beach or he would carry her through the woods in his wolf form. Amy enjoyed every second she was with him so much, that she barely spent time with her relatives. Even when she returned home in the evenings she went straight to her room, where Embry would already be waiting for her.

She streched, pulled the blanket away and went downstairs.

Her aunt gave her a stern look. "What do you think you're doing?" That was a nice way to be greeted in the morning...

Amy was completely taken by surprise. "What do you mean?" The argument that they had a while ago came back to her. She had presumed her aunt had forgotten about it but it seemed as if Gloria had choosen this bright morning to pick a fight. Amy sighed, she had not even had breakfast yet.

"Don't be acting as if you didn't know. I mean, young lady, that you've been behaving selfish and treating me as if I was stupid. You never apologized properly for coming home late the other night. And since that night, you've gotten worse. I can't and won't deal with it any longer" she ranted.

"I still don't know what this is supposed to mean. I know I haven't been around a lot but I didn't think you were that upset with me. I'm sorry, ok? Why can't we just go back to the way we were before?" Amy pleaded. She would have never guessed her aunt would make such a big deal out of it. This was ridiculous. Amy had better and more important things on her mind... like Embry for example...

"Amy, you came home late, and if this wasn't bad enough on its own, you have a boy in your room most nights!" It was as if her blood turned into ice.

"What...? How do you... I mean, what?" she stuttered.

"So, you are not even denying it?" her aunt's voice got higher with each word that left her lips. "You thought I was fooled?! Fooled by your faked innocense? Oh, no, I was not. I've been around for far longer than you have – don't take me for senile!"

"I'm not taking you for senile. Honnestly, I did not even know that he would come around. Not the first time, nor the second. Please, I'm begging you. It will never happen again, ever! I'm really sorry!"

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She felt guilty for putting this one on Embry but he would understand, of that she was sure.

"I'm sorry, too. But I'm too old to do this. I raised my own children a long time ago, and as you know, Sam's father did not turn out all too well..."

"But I'm different, Gloria. I won't dissapoint you. I made a mistake, yes, and I know it's been hard on you, but we'll get this sorted. Please, ground me, do whatever you want, but forgive me!"

"Amy, I just don't trust myself on this and I don't want to be responsible for a pregnant teenager. You've been here for only two weeks and are already fooling around with some guy. You seem out of control. I would not have guessed that this could possibly happen but it did and now you have to face the consequences of your actions!" Her temporary guardian seemed to have made up her mind.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Amy cried.

"I have already called you mother. She agrees with me. You will no longer see this guy and as soon as she gets a flight, she'll come to pick you up."

"You are kicking me out of the house?" Even the tears had stopped. This was ridiculous. Would her aunt really sent her away just because of her and Embry being in love? Her own thoughts shocked her to the core. She hadn't have the time to think it through. Was she really in love with him? Were they both that serious?

"Yes" a short pause "you are no longer welcome" Gloria's ice cold voice sliced through the air.

Amy started running. She raced out of the kitchen, through the front door, further and further down the road. How could this be happening? Just twenty minutes ago she had been happier than ever in her entire life and now it was all to be taken from her. Streams of tears ran down her cheeks. The countryside was nothing but a blur. Suddenly she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and fell. Full speed she rolled down a hill until she finally came to lie in the bushes. The world around her sank into blackness.

ooOoo

About two hours later, it knocked at Gloria's front door. Now less than ever, would she take Amy back into her house. What was that girl thinking? That she could simply run away and come back as it pleased her? Oh, no, Gloria would not accept any kind of apology. Angrily she reached for the door and opened it.

There, on her front porch, this Embry kid was in all his tallness and glory. He seemed a bit nervous. What did _he_ want? Was he there to apologize for her? Or maybe... thoughts raced through her mind, what if something happened to Amy? What if she decided to live with this guy? What if... Wait, was that Sam in the car in the driveway?

Gloria looked confused from one to the other. She had never noticed how similar these two looked. She composed her face into a safe, cold mask. "What do _you _want?"

Embry looked surprised by her tone and his nervousness increased. It had cost him quite a bit of strenght to come over here and ask her aunt where Amy was. Of course he had checked her room earlier on but she wasn't in nor had she left him a note. He decided to ignore the coldness radiating from her aunt.

"Good morning, Gloria. Can I talk to Amy?" he asked as politely as possible.

Now it was Gloria's turn to look bewildered. "Do you mean... you mean, she's not with you?"

"Umm, no, I haven't seen her since yesterday" he turned around to the car with a questioning look on his face "We meant to go down to the beach but she didn't show up at Sam's this morning..."

"Which is why we came to pick her up" Sam appeared behind his friend. "Hi grandma" he quickly kissed her on the cheek. "So, where is she?"

Gloria seemed embarrassed. "I don't know."

Embry's eyes narrowed in on her. "What do you mean you don't know?" Sam put his hands on Embry's shoulder. "Relax, bro" and indeed the younger one was shaking slightly.

"Grandma, what do you mean?"

And so Gloria started telling them about the fight with her grandniece.

"You did not...!" Embry growled sounding less human with every word.

"Embry, go for a walk, get the others, we'll look for Amy" Sam ordered, then as soon Embry was out of hearing range he turned to his grandma with a stern expression "you should not have kicked her out. You know it doesn't solve any problem you two might have had..."

"Sam, I just didn't want to be responsible for her getting knocked up by some guy" she pleaded. "Her mother would be so disappointed. I think it's for the best, that she's coming to bring Amy home. She's a nice girl, but I don't trust this Embry kid, he seems dangerous."

Sam surpressed a sarcastic grin. A giant werwolf and dangerous? No way...

"Embry would never endanger her and he's way too liable to get her pregnant. He's not like our dad... my dad, I mean."

"Sam, maybe you are mistaken, maybe you don't know Embry well enough to be so sure of his 'chivalry'..."

'I only shared his mind for the last few years, how would I know him?' he thought dryly.

"Is this really all about Embry?"

"No, no you're right, Sam. I remembered her to be this sweet little girl and now she has turned out to be selfish and impossible to handle. I can't be bothered to raise someone else's child, Sam, I'm glad I'm done with that period of my life..."

"You know, we all are hard to handle sometimes. You, me, even Emily... We all have our problems but it does not entitle you to give up on your loved ones. If you don't stick with them through the bad times than you can't expect them to share the good times with you."

Gloria's heart ached. When did her grandson become such a wise man? He seemed to have lived through a lifetime filled of pain, love and more responsibility than a young man should bear on his shoulders alone.

"Will you pack Amy's stuff together, please? I'll have one of my guys pick it up later on. Amy will move in with Emily and me because if you don't want to help her through this, we will." Ok, maybe this was a bit harsh but Sam could not help it. His grandmother was downright unfair towards Amy and Embry. They were already his responsibility. It would not change a lot if she now took her in completely.

"But, Sam, you don't know what you're putting yourselves into..." Gloria felt betrayed.

"I'm sure, we know better what to expect of this than you do, I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

He turned on his heels and with a few long strikes he had reached his car. If anything had happened to Amy, it would kill Embry. Sam just had to prevent that, they were both family and he had the responsibility now. In his head he already divided the pack into little search parties...

###

umm, yeah, what do you think?^^


	8. burning or crossing?

**A/N:** Sorry that it took me so long to update... I feel horible!!! But all the teachers were pilling up homeworks on us as i we hadn't got a life outside school... ok, and "Twilight" came to the cinnemas on Monday/Wednesday... I went to watc t... twice... ;)

Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone...

7. Chapter

**BURNING OR CROSSING?**

„_the hardest thing in life to learn_

_is_

_which br__idge to cross _

_and which to burn"_

The unusual bright sun made the pack's search for the newest imprint difficult. They could barely use their wolf forms and therefore were not able to comunicate with each other. Some of the younger ones were sent to the beaches close-by, the older and more experienced ones towards Seattle in case Amy had decided to leave. Jacob's former pack searched the area outside the boarder. Embry and Sam went into the forest where they could eventually phase.

"Man, I don't think she'll be here... Amy doesn't seem to be the kind of girl that runs off into the woods where who knows what could kill her..." Embry ignored the voice in his mind, gritted his teeth and sped up. He just had this feeling...

They were halfway through the huge forest, that he smelled something. Something fimilar. Something fragile. Something that he would never misinterpret. Amy's scent. It was there, muted nearly overlaid by the earthy smell of the woods, but still there. Sam had recognised it, too, and they both quickened the pace.

The search became easier as her scent became heavier and heavier. It led them away from the path into the brushwood. There she was. Unconsciously. Covered in soil and leaves. Branches entangled in her brown hair. Her right leg twisted in a weird angle. A small wound above her left eyebrow.

Embry's heart stopped beating. While Sam's wolf senses analysed her condition, there was only one question that mattered to the smaller wolf – was she dead? He panicked.

Eventually he noticed what Sam's mind had already observed: Amy was breathing. Slowly and shallowly but still breathing.

Embry finally managed to phase back, slide his pants on and run over to his imprint. She looked so vulnerable, so small, so very little alive. He carefully picked her up cradling her close warming her with his body heat. Slowly the two over-seized men exited the forest and went to Sam's house where his wife would take excellent care of them.

ooOoo

Emily had reassured them Amy was not immensely hurt. If the Cullens had been there, she would have wanted Carlisle Cullen to check her through but since they weren't around, she had cleaned the scratches on her face and arms herself. As Emily had attended some medical courses at the hospital in Forks ('if your family is a bunch of werwolves who get into a lot of fights, you're better off knowing a bit' she had thought and no it came in handy) she could tell that Amy's leg was broken but knew out of experience it would heal with the time. There was nothing she could do about it but splint it.

Now, Amy was laid on the couch in the living room, covered by blankets and accomanied by Embry who refused to leave her side, not even for dinner. The others were in the kitchen when Amy's eyelids fluttered open.

At first, she only had a blury view of the ceiling above her. Then a face moved into it. A beautiful face, that she would recognize everywhere.

"Embry..." trying to speak Amy felt the pain shoot through her head. It just would not work. Speaking was not an option and keeping her eyes open neither. She sensed the heat before Embry's fingertip lightly brushed over her cheek.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Don't strain yourself. Go back to sleep, you need it." A stone had fallen from his heart leaving it a lot less stressed. He now knew Amy would wake up again. He was hopeful.

But Amy could not go back to sleep. Once awake, she felt the pain in her entire body. She could not open her eyes, not move, not think properly and not enjoy having Embry that near because all she could was feel the pain brought to her. It ruled her body, her mind, her every thought.

Taking a deep breath of Embry's earthy aroma, the pained lessened. The memories flooded her mind; the fight, her escape, her fall, her black out.

"Embry" she mouthed once again.

"What is it, darling?" his voice sounded edgy. His fingers automatically started carressing her scalp easing the fierce headache. A sigh escaped her lips. She relaxed remarcably.

"I'm sorry" Amy whispered and snuggled closer towards him despite the pain.

"Why? You don't have to be sorry for anything. What happened is not you fault! I should be sorry, if I hadn't come to your room nothing of this would have happened..."

In the kitchen, an evil smile lit on Jared's face.

"No, Embry, don't say that. It's my fault, I shouldn't have run away..." her voice trailed off. Too pooped out by all the stress and indulged by Embry's odor, she fell back asleep.

ooOoo

The next day, Amy had mostly recovered from the accident. Besides her broken leg and the extraction of the skin around her small wounds, she felt like new. She was sitting in between Embry's legs on the couch, his arms protectively wrapped around her. A few of the others werwolves were spread about the room. In a corner, Quil was playing with Clair and her dolls. His huge figure hid Jared and Kim were making out on the second chair from the innocent child. Rachel had laid her head on Paul's lap who leaned against the couch. They could hear Emily rumbling around the kitchen making lunch for her baby son.

"Hey, man, what did you mean yesterday when you said you'd come to her room?" That was so typical of Jared. If he could stop making out with Kim, he would surely start teasing someone else. In this case it happened to be Embry. And for once Amy could clearly see why Jared had imprinted on Kim – they had the same devilish habit of picking on her privat life.

"How did Sam react? I'm surprised you're still in one piece" Paul joined the bickering though he received a short slap from Rachel.

"Funny, Paul, funny" Embry looked annoyed "but none of your business". Redness crept on his face, making his russet skin seem darker.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed, Embry" Jared kept going "we've all been through this. Maybe Paul can give you some some tips, seeing he's still in one piece though Jacob could hear him ponder over his favorite sister..." he burst out laughing at the memory of Jacob's face when he found out about Paul and Rachel... This even raised a small smile on Embry's face.

_Knock, knock_

Hearing the unfamiliar knocking on the door everyone looked confused. Who could this be? Any member of the wolf family wouldn't even think of knocking on Emily's door and barely anyone of the other natives dared to come out there. Most of them were a bit frightened of Sam and his 'gang' as they called the guys.

Emily rushed to the door. An unknown woman stood on the porch. She smiled uneasily.

"What can I do for you?" Emily offered.

"Umm, are you Emily Uley?" the woman counter questioned.

Inside the living room, Amy froze to ice. Her tiny movement did not stay unnoticed. Everyone's eyes flew to her.

"Do you know who that is?" Embry asked under his breath, slightly scared of the answer.

"Of course, she does. I'm her mother" an arrogant, cold voice came from the doorway "and now take your dirty finger off my daughter."

But Embry would not back off that easily. He had gone through wondering if his imprint, the girl he loved more than his own life, was dead only twenty-four hours earlier, he was not fooled by the harsh tone in that woman's voice. Not when he could see the insecurity in her eyes. His back straightened up, his eyes met her gaze.

"No. Not before Amy asks me to do so" ok, it was unfair to pass that one on to her but he could not deny her any say in this. When he felt her shake her head slowly, barely notable, Embry felt supported.

"She can't get up anyway, she's hurt. I'm afraid you have to tell us like this. But why don't you have a seat" he said politely before growling a "move" towards Jared who quickly exited the room followed by nearly everyone exept for Emily.

"Amy, you know why I am here" her mother started. Her eyes seemed to have softened as she only faced three people now instead of the huge crowd before "your aunt says you finally turned into a real teenager, that you are ignorant towards her and selfish, that you spent most of you time with him" she shot Embry a brief look "and your cousin's friends who seem to be way older than you. This isn't healthy, honey. As you can see" she pointed at her daughter's leg.

"Mom, I'm finally happy. I already told Gloria, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry, but this is what I want. I want to stay here. You promised me you'd give me as much time as I needed..."

"Honey, we miss you! We want you back home!"

"I miss you, too, mom. But this is my home now!"

"You've only been here for a few weeks, you can't know that yet. If you want, you can move here after you finished school but not now" Amy's mother took a deept breath to calm down, then she said lovingly "Frank asked for you! Remember him? Your best friend since kindergarden? He misses you, too."

Embry stiffened. Was that all it took to get Amy move back to her parents? Did her former best friend who she had thought she was in love with, who had made fun of her and ignored her, mean more than Embry? Did he? All of a sudden, Embry felt sick. He thought he could feel Amy waver in his arms.

"Amy, we want you back! And I can make you come home if I want to... But you are old enough and if you decide to stay, then... well, then I have to deal with it." She seemed certain, her daughter would go home with her. Making it seem as if it was Amy's decision was only a bluff. This woman would most likely have her way anyway.

Embry forced himself to keep breathing.

Eventually Amy croaked "You're making _me_ choose between my old family and my new family?"

"Sometimes in life, honey, you have to decide what you want to keep and what you want to leave behind... It's part of growing up, honey. But I know you will make the right decision!"

###

Ok, I do feel sorry for her... well, and for the little cliffy...

But I hope you will review!!! Cookies for everyone who does for this second last chapter ;)


	9. being worth it

**A/N:** Hey everyone!!! Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed to this story!!! Love you guys!!! I really hope all of you will enjoy this last chapter than the previous two... I know that they have been a bit hard... which is why I would appreciate reviwes even more for this chapter!

Remember the cherry on top? Here it comes!!!^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters... but I do claim Amy ;)

Epilog

**BEING WORTH IT**

„_I'm not saying I'm perfect,_

_in fact, I'm far from it;_

_I'm just saying_

_I'm worth it"_

A shocked silence fell upon the room.

Neither Emily nor Embry dared to breath. Amy's mother smiled relaxed. How could she be so sure that her daughter would leave with her; come home; go back to live life as it was before? The young girl looked dumbfounded. This was impossible. She loved her mother, both her parents dearly and she was sure she would miss them if they were not in her life. But she could not leave Embry. He was her life now. He made her smile, he rescued her, he looked after her. She knew he loved her.

Only a few people got to know true love in life. This was so rare. And most people that were happily in love, still did not have the reassurance that they would not be left for anyone else. Amy was one of the very few that could be sure of their love. She had heard Emily and Sam's story; heard about Jacob who had imprinted on his natural enemy; had experienced it herself. She got lucky after being rejected by her former best friend. She found her other half. How could she ever abandon it?

Amy raised her eyes to face her mother who cooed "Amy, darling, come home with me"

Was this the person who she had loved her entire life, who she had taken as an ideal, who she believed to only want her best? How could this person not see what was best for her daughter anymore?

Tears started to dwell in her eyes. Embry handed her a tissue, his other hand carressed her arm. "It's okay, sweetheart, you don't have to decide just yet. Take your time. I'll be always here for you..."

He did not know how he managed to be that supportive. Should he not rather be fighting for her; telling her to stay; that he would make her happy; that he needed her; that it was their destiny?

"No" Amy's mother hissed "you are going to decide now, Amy! Our plane is leaving Seattle in four hours and we have to drive there first"

Embry growled causing the older woman to jump slightly. But she had her face quickly composed again.

"Amy, baby, if you can't decide quickly it shows you that you are not ready for a real relationship with" she shot Embry an ugly look "him. Then you should come home. He's not the right one for you. Think of Frank! Think of the possibilities you've got back home! You can finish school, go to college, get a well-paid job and travel the world – you can be happy at home!"

"Why would she want that?" Embry felt threatened. As less as he wanted to admit it, this evil woman might have a point, "Why would she not be happy here?"

"Ha, why would she be happy here?" despite all the similarities between Amy and her mother, Amy would never manage to look so self-reliant, arrogant and cruel, "Do you really think you could make her happy?"

"I know I can make her happy" well, that sounded more confident than he felt.

"And how would you do that? It's obvious you havn't got much money, you don't even own a shirt" she looked disgusted, "How would you provide for her? Because you can be sure that we, my husband and I, won't send you any money. You'd be on your own. There would be no way of coming back" with the last sentence she adressed her daughter rather than the man who seemed way too old, way too untrustworthy and way too dangerous.

That particular phrase let the young girl snapp out of her trance. It was as if things were repeated over and over again.

"Mom..." Amy had not even got air left to breath nor let alone talk... she was outraged. What did she do to deserve being kicked out of her family twice in less than two days? Her inards went ice-cold. She could not even cry. Her entire world, everything she used to be so sure of broke into pieces.

Was it because she fell in love? Was it because she got too lucky for one person on their own? Was it because she stopped to honor her aunt, her parents the way she used to? Was this the price she had to pay in order to deserve Embry? Emily had her three scars and Rachel a dead mother... Was Amy to be abandoned by her family? Did these kind of things only happen to people that were imprinted on, that were blessed by fate in another way? Could she not have both? Her old family and her new family? Appearently not...

Tears started to run down her pale cheeks.

"Oh, baby" her mother kneeled down next to her "I didn't mean to make you sad. You know I will always love you. But I think you have to see for yourself that this is not right" – Embry's grip fastened around Amy's waist – "he is not right for you! Come home with me, sweetheart!"

As she heard her mother use Embry's name for her, she could feel the difference. Whenever Embry called her 'sweetheart' his voice was filled with admiration and love, with the promise of a happy and prosperous future. But when her mother said it, Amy could not feel half of it. Sure, her mom loved her and wanted her best but she was selfish enough to not let go, to seek Amy's happiness close to her. The young girl suddenly saw that she had developed into another direction than she and her parents had planned. School, college, a well-paid job and traveling did not sound as appealing to her as it used to.

But she was her mother after all. She could probably make her go home if she really wanted to. Maybe it would be better to obey, to go home and return after her eigheen's birthday...

Amy emerged slowly from her own world back to reality. She felt Embry tremble. Turning a bit, she looked him in the eyes. Her heart broke, his gorgeous amber colored eyes with the golden sprinkles and the grey swirls looked terrified. They pleaded her to stay, not to leave him, to love him until the end. He had given her his heart. He would give his life for her.

"Amy..." her mother's suddenly nervous voice broke the moment.

The young girl closed her eyes for a second, braving herself for what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry, Embry" a soon as she started, he interrupted her mid air.

"No, Amy, don't!" his voice was urgent, "Don't leave me! You know I love you. I love you more than anyone else ever could" – he barely heard her mother force out a mean snickering – "I'm not asking you to leave your family either but I need you! You know how much I need you" well, that sounded creepy. Where was Sam when needed so badly? He would know what was to be done...

"I would never ask anything of you that you don't want yourself, you're my life, Amy, I can't go on without you! The only thing I will ever ask you is to choose to stay with me! I know I'm not perfect, I'm not even near it, while you are. Sweetheart, you're perfect for me, I'll never want anyone else. Please, stay, as I said I might not be perfect but I am worth it – I'm worth your love, and I know it because destiny choose me to be. I love you!"

Embry hold his breath. What would she say? Did he go too far? Did he sound too desperate?

The clock's ticking was unbearably loud. The world had stopped. Noone moved. Noone made a sound.

"Great, a guy that believes in destiny, Amy, you can't be serious about this..." her mother voiced sarcastically.

But Amy kept looking at Embry with wide eyes, completely flabbergasted. A slow smile appeared on her lips. It spread over her entire face until she was beaming with pure happiness.

The world was no longer stopped. It spun so quickly that it made Embry dizzy.

"Oh, Embry, you just made me the happiest person alive! I love you, too! How couldn't I? You are my destiny. Did you really think I didn't pay attention to the legends?" she placed a hand on his cheek, grinning widely "Silly you, I said I was sorry because I hurt you... I wavered, I was unsure at first – I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Unbelievably but true, Embry's smile seemed even bigger than Amy's. He bent over to her.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry, I didn't trust you on this. I should have known you'd make the right choice. Am I forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I love you!"

"Love you more!"

As their lips touched, a firework exploded in her stomach. Happiness washed over her. Amy was finally where she belonged and she would never leave this place again.

After what felt like an eternity, Amy broke the kiss and turned to her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I won't come home with you. But I hope you can forgive me!"

Her mother rose as dignified as possible.

"You certainly know I can't do that. You made your choice. Don't come running back to us if things don't work out. Good bye" as she turned to leave, the front door opened and Sam entered the house.

He looked confused at the little scene taking place in his living room. "What did I miss?"

"Well, hello, Sam" Amy's mother said ice-cold "You can take care of this now, she is no longer my responsibility... well done" she added sarcastically when she stepped out the door.

Amy started sobbing uncontrollably in Embry's arms.

Sam placed his arm around Emily's and they drew nearer to the couch sitting down on the little table next to it. "It's okay, Amy" Sam's husky voice was unusually velvet.

"No, it's not... My family abandoned my. They hate me... I'm left alone.." she cried.

"No, you're not, sweetheart" Embry assured her. His heart ached at the sight of her being miserbale.

"He's right, Amy, you are not alone. It's okay to be sad, but we are your family now. We won't let you go" Sam explained.

"Oh, Amy, it'll all be fine" Emily joined in placing her hand on Amy's unharmed knee "You can live with us until you're old enough to move in with Embry. You'll see, coming here was the best thing that could have ever happened to either of you two."

Amy knew how right she was. Getting rejected and moving across the country to La Push turned out to be the best thing in her short life. It would take some time until she got over her parent's abondoning but in the end it would be okay. A hopeful smile lit on her face as she felt Embry place a gentle kiss on her tearstrained cheek.

As if at the push of a button, the others reentered the small living room. Little Claire climbed on the couch to peck Amy on the cheek, saying "Don't be sad, you can play with my dolls if you want" Quil picked her up and they went back to play with her dolls.

Rachel and Kim both gave Amy a supporting smile. Jarend followed right behind, the usual care-free grin plastered on his face. "Hey, man, you never answered my question from earlier – what did you do in her room at night?" He totally succeeded in breaking the tense mood lingering about the room.

They kept bickering in ther usual manner, acting rather like pre-schoolers than like the responsible 'protectors' they were. When the evening passed into the night, the fire was lit and Emily served dinner. Everyone was contendly eating, enjoying each other's company and Amy could once more see how close they were – for her it was like coming home.

"How are you?" Embry whispered in her ear.

"I'm good as long as you're with me" she smiled back, recognizing she had been completely honnest. As long as she was Embry she would be happy wherever she was.

###

yeah... so that's it... thanks to all of you for reading!!! And thanks for sticking with Amy and Embry til the end!!! :D They told me, they really appreciated it ;) so now tell me - what do you think about the last chapter?


End file.
